


~Tame the devil~

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Kim Jongin, Come Eating, First Time, Jongin is a cutiepie, Jongin's first time, Kim Kibum mentioned, Kisses, Lee Jinki mentioned, M/M, Meet Cute (?), Not Betaed, Pre-Relationship, Smut, TaeKai Smut, Taemin is a demon, Taemin tries to seduce Jongin, Top Lee Taemin, but fails, changed rating, like a LOT of kisses, prompt, sparkling pornography, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: "You don't know the way out here by any chance, do you?"Taemin's smile became mischievous, his eyes lightening up with something dark and unreadable."You are lucky, Jongin. I actually know a way out." Taemin stepped next to Jongin, who was a few centimetres taller than him. "Just follow my lead and you'll be out of here in no time."Jongin gave him a dashing smile and nodded.This was far too easy, but who was Taemin to complain. This man was the cutest he had seen in a long time and when he followed him freely to his home the better. Taemin knew ways to keep him interested and distracted for a few days.With a warm smile on his face, he held out his hand to Jongin, who eyed it for a few moments before he took it and followed Taemin.Deeper into the labyrinth, further away from his friends and the real exit.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonyki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/gifts).



**~Tame the devil~**

_for mooniky_

They had watched them for an hour by now.  
Taemin was sitting on one of the walls of their labyrinth and followed the group of boys with his eyes. There were nine of them, all of them trying to stay together and every single one of them at another level of anxiety. He could smell it. It was nearly unbearable. Usually, one or two people got lost in their labyrinth, seldom a whole group of people. Never nine people. They needed to separate them.  
Taemin rose from his spot on the wall and started to walk after them. His boots clicked over the bricks and he could feel the eyes of his brothers on his back, them watching his every move until he did his job. With a flick of his wrist new walls started to appear around the boys, making their fear flare up to a new level, their frightened calls making his powers grow, even when their smell nearly made Taemin gag.  
He was able to separate them in smaller groups, one for every brother, and he made them get deeper into the labyrinth. Taemin heard his brothers getting up, choosing one of the groups for themselves and following them.  
It would be a feast for them tonight.

Taemin's eyes fell on one of the boys, his chosen treat. He seemed even more lost than the others as he was alone now.

"Such a pity," Taemin chuckled to himself as he followed the boy around, as he searched for his friends.

Taemin was intrigued by his looks. He was tall, dark-haired with big brown eyes and pouty, very soft looking lips. Very kissable lips, if Taemin was allowed to say so.  
He was just a mere demon with nearly no needs, but he never had been able to say no to something as beautiful and tempting as this human.  
This his boy was good looking, with the white knitted sweater he was wearing, that was a tad too big and slipped off his shoulder from time to time, just to reveal more of that wonderful toned skin, as well as his collarbones and it made Taemin's mouth water. He didn't even want to get started on the leather choker the young man was wearing, accentuating the column of his neck, which made Taemin's knees go weak and the need to bite down in the skin rise within him.  
He was handsome, devilishly so, and everything Taemin had wanted in a very long time.

So with a grin, Taemin made himself visible and jumped from the wall onto the path. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, startled by the sound of Taemin landing right behind him, his pulse skyrocketing.  
Taemin found the small scream endearing. It stroked his ego that he still could have that effect on humans. That he was able to scare them, to make them wince and scream and be uncomfortable in his mere presence.

"Oh thank fuck!" the boy exclaimed and … that was not what Taemin had expected. Like, not at all.

"Pardon?" he asked, his voice smooth as sun-warmed velvet, but still irritated.

"I am so glad to see someone. I … I lost my friends, you know and I thought I am alone and was a bit scared. But now you are here and yeah." The boy let out a sigh. "I am Jongin, by the way."

 _'A bit scared, my ass,'_ Taemin thought, but he gave the other, Jongin, a sweet reassuring smile.  
"Such a sad thing you lost your friends, Jongin. I am really heartbroken to hear that. My name is Taemin."

"Taemin," Jongin repeated, the name rolling softly from his tongue, which made Taemin's insides light up. "Nice to meet you. Did you get lost as well?"

"You could say so," he answered nonchalantly. It was more like he had been sidetracked by Jongin.

Jongin chuckled, his voice surprisingly deep and rich. A sound Taemin could get used too, a sound he wanted to hear more.

"You don't know the way out here by any chance, do you?"

Taemin's smile became mischievous, his eyes lightening up with something dark and unreadable.

"You are lucky, Jongin. I actually know a way out." Taemin stepped next to Jongin, who was a few centimetres taller than him. "Just follow my lead and you'll be out of here in no time."

Jongin gave him a dashing smile and nodded.  
This was far too easy, but who was Taemin to complain. This man was the cutest he had seen in a long time and when he followed him freely to his home the better. Taemin knew ways to keep him interested and distracted for a few days.  
With a warm smile on his face, he held out his hand to Jongin, who eyed it for a few moments before he took it and followed Taemin.  
Deeper into the labyrinth, further away from his friends and the real exit.

**~°~**

The walk to his residence didn't take long. Taemin had his ways to shorten the journey and he led Jongin up the stairs to his little mansion.  
The young man's eyes were big as he took in the building in front of him. Taemin found it endearing. He looked like a puppy, or a bear cub, with those big eyes and the fluffy brown hair.  
He had made a good choice with Jongin.

Taemin led him inside, to his living room and pointed at the couch with an inviting smile. Taemin would get Jongin something to drink and then he would have his way with the young man. He already felt the itch under his skin. He wanted to devour him whole.

"Please, take a seat Jongin. Can I get you something to drink?"

Jongin had pulled off his shoes by the door and put them away. So thoughtful! He walked over to the sofa and sat down, hands folded in his lap and looked up at Taemin with huge puppy eyes.

"Something to drink would be very nice. Thank you, Taemin."

So polite.  
Taemin grinned.

"I'll be back in a moment. Make yourself at home and feel free to roam around."

Taemin cast a last glance at Jongin, who looked around his living room with an awed expression on his face by the things he saw.  
He seemed to be so easy to please.  
With a giddy chuckle, Taemin went to the kitchen where he pulled down two glasses and poured them some wine. He went for the good stuff, of course. He wanted to treat Jongin right before he feasted on his life energy.  
Taemin was a gentleman after all.

He picked up the glasses and carried them to the living room, a sultry swing to his steps. Jongin would be seduced by him now and Taemin would take his sweet time with him until he was satisfied. Then he would bring the weakened human home.  
Maybe … and what a big maybe it was because he enjoyed the other a lot already.

When Taemin walked back into the living room he expected Jongin to still sit on the couch and look around, mesmerised by his belongings.  
What Taemin didn’t expect was said man standing in front of his huge bookshelf, standing on his tippy toes so he could read the titles of the books on the top shelf. The sweater Jongin was wearing had ridden up and revealed a stripe of smooth skin, which made Taemin’s mouth go dry. Also, the position of Jongin’s neck, the collar tight around his throat, made the want to have Jongin burn in Taemin’s stomach.  
He walked up to him and held out the glass.

“I hope you like red wine,” Taemin spoke and Jongin looked down at him, their eyes meeting briefly before he looked down at the glass in Taemin’s hand in puzzlement.

“W … wine?”

“Yes. I thought it might be a good idea. Having a drink, talking a bit.”

“But I … I wanted to go home, you know. I thought you’d call me a cab or something.”

Taemin smiled his softest smile. “It’s already late. How about you stay the night and I drive you home tomorrow?”

“My friends …”

“Don’t worry Jongin. Someone’s already looking for them.” Taemin wasn’t able to fully control his grin. “I am sure they are fine.

“O … okay …”

The soft look he got from Jongin made Taemin’s heart do stupid things and he cursed inwardly. 

“Drink your wine, Jongin,” the demon suggested as friendly as possible, still holding the glass out for the young man.

“Uhm … I don’t drink,” Jongin answered, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Taemin blinked at him, dumbfounded. “But you agreed to have a drink.”

Jongin’s eyes wandered down and he looked at his shoes. “I … I thought you’d bring me something like water or juice …”

“It’s like juice, grape juice if you want. Would you try it for me, Jongin-ah?”

Jongin squirmed on the spot under his gaze. “It’s just … I am really sorry Taemin but I really don’t like the taste of it.”

“Just a tiny sip?”

And by the everlasting love of the Gods, Jongin whined. He really whined for Heaven’s sake! And Satan gave him strength, not him pouting at Taemin. What the hell!!

“But … how about hot chocolate? I love hot chocolate and … and it would make me happy and it’s a bit chilly in here, to be honest.”

Taemin smirked at the last bit. “Oh, I’d know a really good way to make you feel warm.”

Jongin looked up at him, curiously. “A better way than hot chocolate?”

For fucks sake! How was this even possible?! Jongin was a full-grown man, an adult and he was probably the softest baby Taemin had ever met in his whole existence!  
Taemin lifted one of the glasses and took a big swallow. He could never ever tell his brothers about this. They would never let him live this down and tease him endlessly and without mercy for picking the babiest baby ever.

“Hot chocolate it is then. You want rum into it?”

“Taemin,” Jongin pouted, with his lower lip protruding. “I really don’t like the taste of alcohol and the way it makes me feel. A simple hot chocolate would make me really happy tho.”

And here it came, the hopeful look from the dark orbs that made Taemin’s heart do stupid things again.

“One hot chocolate comes right up.”

Taemin downed the rest of the wine on his way to the kitchen.  
He would probably need the whole bottle if Jongin continued like that.

**~°~**

“I love your tattoos.”

They sat on the couch.  
Well, no. More like Jongin sat on the couch, his long legs folded underneath him and his hands were wrapped around his cup of hot chocolate.  
Taemin was slouching, in a sexy way, feet dangling from the sofa, one arm on the backrest and his fingers lazily wrapped around the glass. He had stopped counting how much wine he already had. Maybe it was his third or fourth glass and somewhere along the way he had lost his blazer and shoes, so he was sitting there only in his black trousers and the suit vest, which gave Jongin the opportunity to look at his tattoos unashamedly. Also, there was no one who would have cared enough to stop him from drinking. And he needed all the liquid courage, or whatever it was called in his case, that he could get. The more time he spent with Jongin the more his heart did those stupid jumps or stopped beating for a second or … it just didn’t do what it was supposed to do! Which was frustrating.

“Thanks, I guess,” he answered and took another sip.

“Do they have a meaning?”

Curious. Why was Jongin so curious?

“Not really, no,” Taemin sighed. “Thought they would look cool back in the days. Now they are a part of me and I don’t think about them a lot. Which one do you like best?”

Jongin looked at him for a moment before he placed his cup on the table and scooted closer. He inclined his head a bit, grabbed Taemin’s free hand and inspected his tattoo’s one by one. His fingers felt warm on Taemin’s skin and goosebumps started to rise on his arms.  
Jongin hummed as his fingers trailed up over Taemin’s arms, over his shoulder, his neck. He trailed the lines of the leaves that covered his throat with the tip of his pointer before he let them wander up towards his face.  
Taemin’s eyes were trained on Jongin’s face. He looked so concentrated, with his eyes focused on him, his lower lip pulled between his teeth and the small crease between his brows. Taemin startled when Jongin let his thumb glide over the ‘hope’ above his eyebrow before he poked the tiny diamond symbol next to his left eye with his forefinger.

“I like this one the most.”

Taemin’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. “Why would you like that? It’s nothing special.”

“Well,” Jongin started to explain as he cupped Taemin’s cheek suddenly with his palm which made the demon blink at him. “It’s because I’d place a kiss there if I had someone I like very much.”

WHAT. THE. FUCK?!?

“Hmm,” Taemin hummed because his brain had stopped working.

He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and it confused him even more. He never blushed. He was the one who made others flush, who seduced them, who took them to his bed and had his wicked way with them!  
But Jongin … Jongin was so so different. With his naive attitude and his looks … he did things to Taemin that he hadn’t felt in centuries.  
He made his heart beat faster. He made him feel seen, appreciated, more human than he had ever been in his whole existence.  
Jongin made him feel warm and safe.  
Boy, he was in big big trouble.

A startled yelp left Taemin’s mouth when he felt lips brush tenderly against his cheek, right beneath his eye. His eyes grew big when Jongin pulled back, a shy smile playing around his lips, a deep blush on his cheeks.

“What …” Taemin gulped. “What was that?!”

“A kiss,” Jongin answered innocently. He had the audacity to chuckle.

“No shit Sherlock?! I know that it was a kiss, Jongin! I might be tipsy, but I know how a kiss feels. Why?”

Jongin pulled up his shoulders in a tiny shrug, his hands now folded in his lap again and looked at Taemin, contemplating his next words.

“You’ve been so nice to me tonight,” he stated. “And I have no other way to thank you.”

Another surprised noise left Taemin’s mouth when Jongin turned around and leaned into him, Jongin’s back against his side, his head resting on Taemin’s shoulder.  
Fuck … he fitted perfectly there.

“Maybe I think you are handsome, too. And I think I could like you. And you’ve looked so sad earlier and I thought a small kiss would make you happy.”

Taemin was barely able to suppress the groan that was about to leave his mouth and he covered his face with his free hand.  
He really was in deep deep shit here.

“Aren’t you happy?”

Taemin snorted at Jongin’s question. It wasn’t like he was not happy. It was more that he had forgotten how the concept of happiness worked in general.  
But the spreading warmth in his belly could mean that he was indeed happy. Or at least something close to it.

“Maybe I could be,” Taemin answered, voice barely above a whisper.

Jongin made a small sound in the back of his throat, turned his head and nuzzled his face against Teamin’s neck, eyes closing.

“‘m tired Taeminnie,” he mumbled, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of Taemin’s throat.

A pleasant shudder ran through Taemin’s body and he emptied the rest of the wine with one gulp before he placed the glass on the small table behind the couch.

“Then sleep,” Taemin said, pulling a blanket over Jongin’s body. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Jongin’s eyes drooped and a smile played around his lips. 

“Okay,” he answered softly, his body pressing even closer against Taemin’s.

Taemin let his head drop back against the backrest, staring at the ceiling of his living room, as Jongin’s body heat seeped through their clothes. He wasn’t sure what this was and why he was so weak when it came to Jongin. It never happened before. Usually, he would have been able to seduce a human within a few minutes after he had chosen it as his victim.  
But with Jongin it was different. And Taemin wasn’t able to tell what it was and why.

“The fuck are you doing to me Jongin?” he whispered to the ceiling before he looked down at the sleeping man, his fingers trailing through the dark soft hair. “What makes you different?”

But that was a problem he should tackle after some sleep.  
And probably soberer than he was now.

Taemin closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep by Jongin’s warmth and his soft breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

_"Stay away from him."_

That's what Kibum had told Taemin the next day when he returned. He had brought Jongin home as he had promised. Taemin had felt like shit because of his wine-induced hangover and the stiff neck from the weird position he had slept in on the sofa.  
To follow his brother's advice had been said easier than done because when it came to Jongin Taemin felt like a drug addict, hooked to the substance after the first shot, and he needed more of him. More of that sweet and kind boy with his naive attitude and pure heart. Even when Taemin still wasn't sure if he had met the real Jongin or if the other had been acting. Whatever it was his stupid heart longed to be near Jongin, to feel the warmth of his body against his own. The softness of Jongin's lips against his cheek had been haunting him for days now.

Against his better judgement and Kibum's words, he found himself in front of Jongin's apartment block not a mere week later.  
Taemin didn't ring the bell. It wasn't like him to chase after one of his victims. Usually, he drained them of their life energy, feasted on it for days, and was gone before they knew what had happened to them. None of them had been memorable enough to find them again.  
But with Jongin it was different. This little shit had wormed his way into Taemin's heart! The fucking audacity!!

Taemin was pacing now, his eyes wandering up to the window on the second floor, where Jongin's flat was located.  
Nope he wouldn't do that, he was stronger than that, he didn't need a small human to life. He could overcome that longing and the need to see Jongin, to see this dashing smile he had or the pout that formed on his lips when he felt misunderstood.  
Taemin let out a frustrated groan and raked his hands through his hair. Some bypassers gave him curious glances as he muttered under his breath that he would go, that he didn't need that, he just needed another willing body to fuck so he could forget Jongi …

"Taeminnie?"

Ah, fuck! There went his brilliant plan.

Taemin tried to compose himself before he turned around to face Jongin. He looked cute with the oversized hoodie and sweatpants, backpack on his shoulders and a plastic bag dangling from his fingers.

"Hey, Jongin," he answered with the calmest voice he could muster at that moment. "Fancy meeting you here." WHAT THE FUCK TAEMIN!!

Jongin chuckled, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "Yeah, very fancy. You know I live here because you brought me home last week."

Taemin took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. Yes, yes he knew. He hadn't been able to forget it.

"Wanna come up? I bought some fried chicken and I think there should be a beer or two left in the fridge from Kyungsoo's last visit. ‘m sure he doesn't mind." Jongin looked at him with hopeful eyes and Taemin was weak. So so weak. "Only if you want, that is."

And boy how much he wanted. "It would be my pleasure, Jongin."

And there it was. The radiant sunshine smile that warmed his stonecold heart and soul.  
Jongin motioned to follow him and he led the way to his flat, humming a soft tune under his breath. Taemin walked after him, not able to resist even when he would have wanted.  
Jongin was his magnet.

**~•~**

The flat was really small, just a tiny living room area with a kitchenette, a bathroom and a bedroom. But for Jongin it seemed to work. He told Taemin to sit down on the sofa while he got the food ready and brought over the drinks. Beer for Taemin and some juice for himself. This boy was such a baby. And yet …  
Jongin sat down next to him, crossing his legs at the ankles, looking intently at Taemin.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?"

Taemin shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care much about movies or all those fancy things modern humankind thought was appropriate. The only thing he was able to appreciate was the music.

"Whatever you are comfortable with, Jonginie. I came and ruined your evening."

Jongin clicked his tongue. "You didn't ruin anything. I am happy to see you again. I've never been able to thank you properly for bringing me last week."

Taemin waved his hand before he grabbed the bottle of beer to take a swig from it. "Don't mention it, please. It was nothing."

But it had been a lot when he was honest with himself. Jongin just shrugged at his comment and opened the box with the fried chicken and started to eat. Taemin declined when he offered some to him as well.  
They sat in companionable silence, the movie running as some background noise for Taemin because he was too engrossed with watching Jongin out of the corner of his eye. He looked good even when he wasn’t that styled like he had been last time. The too big clothes he was wearing made him look somewhat softer than last time and Taemin had a hard time to contain himself. Jongin must be able to feel the want radiating from him, the pure need Taemin exuded. But like last week he seemed unfazed by Taemin’s troubles which made him sigh.  
Jongin turned his head in his direction, a confused expression on his face.

"What is it Taemin? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Jongin. Everything is fine," Taemin answered, eyes now fixed on the wall behind the tv.

"Is it … is it because of what I said last time? That I think that you are handsome and that I think that I could like you? I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Taemin froze before he turned his head back to Jongin in slow motion, the expression around his eyes dark and hungry.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing, Jongin," he spat. "What you do to me?! You say that you think that I am handsome and that you could like me?" Taemin put the bottle back on the table. "Do you even know what I am, Jongin? I am a demon, sucking the life from your kind so I can live! If anything you should be afraid of me and not thinking of me as handsome or about liking me! And you could never make me feel uncomfortable. I am a demon for fucks sake. It's rather the other way round!" Taemin crawled over to Jongin, who stared at him with big eyes and crowded him against the armrest. "I could suck your soul out of your body and you wouldn't even know what is happening until it is too late. I could kill you."

Jongin swallowed hard. "Why didn't you?"

"What?!" Now it was Taemin's turn to stare at Jongin, baffled, sitting back on his haunches.

"Why didn't you kill me? When everything you said is true, why didn't you kill me the moment you had the chance? Why did you let me go?" Jongin looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "Why Taeminnie?" 

"I …" Taemin swallowed when Jongin placed his palm against his cheek, his eyes closing on their own accord.

"You like me too, that's why you let me go. Am I right?"

Taemin wasn't able to resist the tender touch of Jongin's palm. How the warmth spread from it through his whole body.  
 _"Stay away from him."_  
Kibum's words rang through his head once again. But Taemin couldn't and threw everything important to his kind overboard.

"Yes," he confessed quietly, leaning more into Jongin's touch. "I like you too, Jonginie. I have no idea why, but there is something I've never felt before in my life."

Jongin’s thumb slid over the diamond tattoo on his cheek and Taemin remembered their conversation from last time vividly.

_“I like this one the most.”_

_Taemin’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. “Why would you like that? It’s nothing special.”_

_“Well,” Jongin started to explain as he cupped Taemin’s cheek suddenly with his palm which made the demon blink at him. “It’s because I’d place a kiss there if I had someone I like very much.”_

“Can I kiss you?”

Taemin blinked his eyes open at Jongin’s question and looked at the young man underneath him. His face was flushed by now, from what Taemin wasn’t able to tell. There was something in his eyes, something so tender that made Taemin’s heart yearn. He had been longing for Jongin the whole week and wished he would have been able to do more with him last time. That he could have been the heartless demon he was supposed to be.  
But there was a very soft spot in his frozen heart for that one human.

“You can do whatever you want, Jonginie,” Taemin answered and bent down to seal their lips together.

Jongin’s hand moved up into his hair, holding him close, fingers scratching over Taemin’s scalp. The kiss was soft and tender, like Jongin. It was a mere press of their lips together and as much as Taemin wanted to push, to pry, to get more, to have it all, he would go at Jongin's pace. Who knew how much experience the younger had, what he had done before if he wanted more than that at all. Jongin's free hand wrapped around his waist, holding onto Taemin as if his life depended on it. Reluctantly the demon pulled back and Jongin seemed not to be happy if the whine was anything to go by.

It was Taemin's turn now to card his fingers through Jongin's hair, to let his fingers glide over his forehead, his eyebrow, his closed eyelids, his lashes _(they were so long and soft, what the fuck!)_ , the back of Jongin's nose, travelling further down his cheek to those plump and very kissable lips.  
Kibum could fret and complain how much he wanted, all his brothers could if one would ask Taemin, but he wanted nothing more than to stay by Jongin's side forever.  
Taemin traced Jongin's lower lip with the tip of his thumb when the younger man kissed it. He lifted his eyes and met Jongin's eyes who gave him a tiny smile.

"So," Jongin started. "A demon, huh? Have you always been one or have you been transformed?"

With a groan, Taemin buried his face against Jongin's chest. Of course, the bloody human had to be nosy! That was just his luck!

"Tell me, Taeminnie. I want to get to know you before I let you feast on my soul," Jongin pouted.

"THAT, my precious Nini, will never happen," he answered with a raised finger and not looking up.

**~•~**

He stayed the night at Jongin's place, answering all the weird questions the other had. It was already very early morning when Jongin fell asleep, curled up on the couch, snuggled against Taemin's chest and wrapped in a blanket.  
Taemin felt bad for keeping Jongin awake for so long and letting him sleep on the couch, but he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. He was deadly tired himself, felt exhausted and drained because he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Taemin knew that it would be the best to just take a tiny bit of Jongin’s soul, to give himself something to last until he found someone he could destroy. But he couldn’t do that to Jongin, and himself. Taemin would never forgive himself for hurting the other.  
He untangled himself from Jongin and placed a kiss on his temple. Jongin stirred and Taemin shushed him.

“Sleep, Jonginnie. I’ll be back tonight.”

Jongin hummed and snuggled deeper into the pillows. After a last glance at Jongin Taemin left the flat and went home. He needed to clear his head and he needed to rest, collect some strength.  
When he entered the villa, Taemin walked into his kitchen making himself some breakfast. He just turned on the coffee machine when someone cleared their throat behind him and made Taemin nearly jump out of his skin. Slowly he turned around, praying to whatever cruel entity was listening that it wasn’t Kibum because he couldn’t stand another scolding from his older brother. A small relieved sigh escaped his lips when he saw Jinki leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Oh, you are finally home. Good, good. I thought we have finally lost you to the human world.”

Jinki walked into the room when Taemin turned back and sat down on the kitchen island next to him, watching Taemin prepare his food.

“Has anyone told you lately that you look like shit?”

Taemin rubbed his hands over his face. He was too tired for that. He was too exhausted to deal with his brother’s antics.

“No,” he growled and fetched the cup of coffee from the machine, handing it to Jinki before he started another. “But I know how I look and before you even get started about how I destroy my own life and yours and how I am going to expose our whole species … suck it up. Kibum already lectured me about that. I know what I am doing.”

“Doubted, but okay,” Jinki answered, sipping on his coffee. “And just to let you know, all I wanted was to visit my baby brother, seeing how he’s doing and tell him that he looks a wee bit tired and exhausted. When was the last time you ate, Taemin-ah?”

“I am about to have breakfast,” Taemin answered. Jinki gave him a judging look, raised eyebrow and all, and he sighed. “I don’t know, Jinki. It’s probably been weeks.”

Jinki clucked his tongue. “Taemin,” he sighed deeply. “I won’t scold you as Kibum did. I just want you to be careful. I want you to think hard if this human boy is worth all this trouble. It could kill you, Taemin-ah. We don’t want to lose you too.” Jinki raked his fingers through Taemin’s hair, pulled him closer and pressed a kiss against his temple. “All I ask of you is to be careful.” Taemin nodded once, throat tight with emotions. “Thank you.”

**~•~**

Taemin’s visits at Jongin’s small flat increased over the following days. He showed up every night when he knew the other would be at home, spend the night with him, talking, watching another movie or just sleep and cuddle.  
Every morning when he returned home he felt weaker than the day before. This was taking its toll on Taemin and even Jongin seemed to catch up.

“You look tired, Taeminnie,” he said the next evening when he opened the door, taking one glance at him.

Taemin rolled his eyes, barely able to keep himself up and together. “It’s nothing, Jongin. Don’t worry about me.”

Jongin took a step aside and let Taemin in. He dragged himself to the couch and fell down face first while Jongin closed the door and followed him hesitantly.

“You sure you are alright?” Jongin said when he sat down on the edge of the couch, his hand carding through Taemin’s hair.

“Mn.” Taemin turned his head on the pillow so he could look up at Jongin. “‘m just tired. ‘s all.”

Jongin sucked in a breath when he was able to take in Taemin’s face and Taemin didn’t like the troubled expression that appeared on Jongin’s face. He didn’t like it one bit. He lifted his arm, his fingers brushing against the crease between Jongin’s eyebrows, trying to smooth it out.

“Don’t look so worried Nini. It doesn’t suit you.”

Jongin scowled at him. “But I am worried. You look tired, exhausted. You did the whole week and it gets worse with every day.” He lifted his hand and took Taemin’s in his, guiding it to his lips and pressing a kiss on the back of Taemin’s hand. “Tell me what’s going on Taemin, please. I want to help.”

“No,” Taemin answered fiercely. “You can’t help me. I won’t allow it …”

“Taeminnie, please. I can see that you’re getting weaker every day,” Jongin begged. “If this is a demon thing I don’t care. Tell me what I can do to make you get better and I will.”

“I can’t Nini … I can’t …”

Taemin turned his head, trying to hide his pain and agony from Jongin. But the human was far to smart for his liking sometimes. Jongin bent down and leaned his forehead against Taemin’s neck.

“You need to eat, don’t you?” Taemin nodded slightly. “I’ll do it freely. You can have a part of my soul when it means that you will get better, Taemin-ah. Please … I know you said that you’ll never let it happen. But I can’t watch you fade away like that.” Jongin pressed a kiss against the ink there. “Tell me what to do, Taemin. Please!”

Taemin groaned into the cushion. “Satan give me strength,” he cursed and pushed himself up a bit. “You are a menace, Kim Jongin! You want to help?” Jongin nodded. “Let’s fuck then. Let me have my wicked way with you to gather back my strength. Let me have a part of your soul.”

When Jongin looked up at Taemin, his cheeks burned red from the crudeness of Taemin’s words. But Taemin needed Jongin to understand what he, what they had to do. It was as simple as that. They needed to have sex.  
Jongin swallowed hard but he nodded anyway.

“Okay,” he said, voice nearly inaudible. “We can have sex.”

“Fuck!” Taemin cursed loudly, raking his fingers through his hair. “Take me to bed. I won’t fuck you on that insulting piece of furniture.”

Jongin sat up, pulling Taemin upright with the hand he was still holding in his. They looked at each other for a moment, Taemin getting lost in Jongin’s dark brown eyes once again. It didn’t feel right for him to take advantage of Jongin in that kind of way. Especially after he had promised himself not to give in to his longing.  
But Taemin wasn’t able to deny Jongin anything. Not when there were such tenderness and hope and want in the brown irises. And he wouldn’t take much of Jongin’s soul, just a tiny bit so he could live. He didn’t want to see those orbs getting dull.  
Taemin placed his hand on Jongin’s cheek and brought their lips together for a tender kiss, his eyes closing on their own accord when he felt the warmth of Jongin’s body against his cold one. A shudder ran through Taemin’s body, igniting the flame of lust, setting his blood on fire.  
When he broke their kiss and opened his eyes he could see Jongin swallowing hard. Taemin knew what that fire did to him, how it changed the colour of his eyes and Jongin was now confronted with his eyes being completely black. It was the first time Jongin was seeing his demonic self and Taemin had thought it would scare him, but Jongin didn’t shy away. Instead, he moved his head a bit back and took in the sight before him.  
Curious, curious human child.

“Bed,” Taemin commanded, his voice being darker as well.

Jongin rose from the sofa, intertwining their fingers and brought Taemin to his bedroom for the first time. After they had entered the room, Jongin looked a bit lost and he turned around to Taemin, his cheeks flushed again.

“I,” he started, looking up at the ceiling and avoiding to look at the other at all cost. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Done what?” Taemin wasn’t able to resist teasing him a bit.

“You know … s … sex. I’ve never had it before.”

“Nothing at all?” Taemin asked with a raised eyebrow and Jongin’s cheeks became even redder. “Tell me what you already did, Jonginnie. I want to know.” Taemin closed the distance between them, placing his hand on Jongin’s cheek and making him look at him. “I guess you masturbated before.” A nod. “Maybe even had oral sex, giving and receiving?” Two short nods. “Mn, did my Jonginnie ever finger himself?” A choked whine. Taemin grinned. “Oh so you’ve tried a few things, I see. Well.” Taemin let the tips of his middle finger and pointer touch Jongin’s plush bottom lip. “Let’s take it a step further, hm?”

Somehow it felt a bit like Taemin was sacrificing a virgin for his own needs. And by satan that had been good days. But Taemin had a task at hand so his trip down memory lane had to wait a bit. And he wasn’t allowed to forget that Jongin was giving himself freely, that he wanted this. So Taemin had to be a bit more careful.  
He closed the gap between himself and Jongin, letting his hands glide over Jongin’s arms until he could intertwine their fingers, holding them tight.

“You will have to tell me what is okay for you and what is not, alright Jongin. I will probably lose myself in this, will drift. I am starved … and I don’t know how much control I have over myself after a certain point. You could restrain me …”

“No.” Jongin shook his head vehemently. “No, I won’t tie you to my bed. I trust you.”

“Foolish human,” Taemin sighed. “No restraints then.” Taemin kissed Jongin again while he walked him back to the bed until his knees hit it and Jongin sat down. “Be a good boy for me Jonginnie and take off your clothes, will you?”

Jongin complied and took off his sweater, jeans and socks before he sat down only wearing his briefs. Taemin took in the sight in front of him. He had known that Jongin was good looking, but to have his body on full display now was more than he had expected. The broad shoulders, the toned chest and stomach _(his abs were to die for!)_ , not to mention Jongin’s muscled thighs. Taemin wanted to kiss every millimetre of his skin, wanted to worship Jongin’s body like he deserved to be.  
Taemin started to undress, getting rid of his obligatory three-piece suit and let the fabric fall to the floor. He could feel Jongin’s eyes on him and gave him some time to admire his body before he climbed into Jongin’s lap.

Jongin wrapped one arm around Taemin’s middle and pulled him closer, which made Taemin growl in the back of his throat. He liked it when his partners showed their strength, being a bit possessive with him. Taemin placed his hands on Jongin’s cheeks, kissing him softly but Jongin seemed to want something else. He let his tongue glide over Taemin’s lower lip and he opened his mouth a bit and he met Jongin’s tongue halfway, making the kiss deeper, hotter.  
Jongin’s hands started to wander, gliding over Taemin’s neck, his chest, his stomach. The younger broke the kiss to watch his hand trail all over Taemin’s front. Jongin’s fingertips brushed over every bit of ink that he could see, which made goosebumps rise all over Taemin’s body. Jongin let his lips move over Taemin’s neck, kissing every bit of skin that he could reach and a small moan tumbled from his lips. His hands moved into Jongin’s soft hair, holding him in place because he wanted more … so much more. He wanted to feel every bit of this man.

“Tae … Taemin …” Jongin whispered against his neck. “Please …”

Taemin couldn’t hide the smirk that appeared on his lips when he pulled back and looked in Jongin’s eyes. 

“You want that? You want more, Jonginnie? Want me to make you feel good?”

Jongin was biting his lower lip, abusing it with his teeth. “Yes, please … I want it.”

And who was Taemin to deny him what he wanted? He placed his hand on Jongin’s chest and pushed him into the pillows. Jongin’s hair fanned out, surrounding his head like a dark halo, and wasn’t that a sight to behold? His sweet, innocent dark princeling? All for Taemin to devour.  
Taemin climbed out of bed and pulled down their underwear before he returned to Jongin. The younger snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, more demanding than the ones before. He got braver. He let Jongin have his way for a bit before Taemin broke the kiss and started to move downwards over Jongin’s body, letting his tongue travel over his nipples, teasing them with his teeth until they were hard.  
Jongin’s whimpers were the most beautiful sound Taemin had heard in a long time and he tried hard to elicit them as often as he could. Jongin was pliant beneath Taemin, cherishing his every touch, moving with him. Taemin slowly helped Jongin to turn onto his front so he was able to worship Jongin’s back the same way as he had done with his chest. How was it possible that Jongin’s skin was so soft? What did he do to keep it that way? Taemin had to close his eyes for a moment to enjoy in the sensation against his lips for a moment.

Jongin enjoyed Taemin’s treatment visibly. He laid on the covers, head resting on his crossed arms, eyes closed and sighing ever so often while Taemin worshipped his body. Sometimes Jongin couldn’t stop the soft moans and groans that fell from his mouth and when Taemin followed the length of his vertebra from top to bottom, Jongin bucked slightly beneath him. Taemin wasn’t able to resist and bit into Jongin’s cheek before he kissed his way back up, pressing his lips against every mole he found on his way while he covered Jongin’s body with his.  
Jongin sighed when Taemin was lying on top of him, putting his full weight on the younger man and pressed him into the mattress. Taemin moved his arms underneath Jongin, closing them around his chest and turned them onto their sides, nestling his cheek against Jongin’s which made Jongin turn his head and press his sensual lips against Taemin’s once again.

“Are you sure?” Taemin whispered between kisses and Jongin nodded.

“Y … yeah. I am sure Taemin!”

Jongin’s breath ghosted over his face and Taemin pressed himself closer against him, holding him tight for a few more moments before he moved to the bedside drawer and retrieved the lube and placed it next to them on the mattress.   
Funny that most humans stored it in the top drawer. It felt like an unwritten law and Taemin smirked at his own thoughts. It made things easier sometimes.  
A small moan pulled Taemin from his thoughts and he felt his throat go dry at the sight in front of him. Jongin had used his little mussing to start to prepare himself and Taemin growled in the back of his throat.   
Devious little human minx, playing all coy and innocent but taking two fingers so easily.  
Taemin had never seen anything more erotic.

Jongin had turned onto his back, pulled his legs back a bit so Taemin was able to see everything. With the fingers of his right hand, he prepared himself, pushing in and out in a steady pace while the fingers of his left were wrapped leisurely around his dick, keeping him relaxed enough, but not providing enough friction to make him come. When Jongin turned his hand a bit, his hips snapped up with a loud moan and he pressed his head back into the pillows.  
Taemin was snapped out of his trance when he heard his name. A small broken sound, that went straight to his dick. He moved his eyes from Jongin’s lower half back to his face and when their eyes met he could see the raw want in Jongin’s eyes. He wasn’t able to resist any longer and moved forward. Jongin’s tongue licked over his lips, holding Taemin’s gaze as he moved his fingers once more and moaned Taemin’s name.

Taemin settled between Jongin’s spread legs, wrapped his fingers carefully around Jongin’s right wrist and pulled it back. He knew how unpleasant it could be and he swallowed Jongin’s whine in another kiss. Taemin moved the now freed hand to his dick and helped Jongin to spread the lube there. He couldn’t hold back the moan. It felt so good to have Jongin’s hand on him.  
Taemin moved his hands to Jongin’s hips and pulled him a bit closer. He couldn’t stop himself when he carded his fingers through Jongin’s sweaty hair, not knowing if the tender gesture was to calm Jongin or himself.

“Please, Taeminnie …” Jongin’s voice sounded so wrecked, so broken, so heavenly.

Slowly Taemin started to push in, watching every emotion that flickered over Jongin’s face to make sure he was okay. It was hell to restrain himself, to give Jongin the time he needed to adjust because it felt so good to be enveloped by his tight heat.  
When he was fully seated Taemin brought their lips together and kissed Jongin passionately. Jongin’s arms wrapped around his neck and held onto him like he was drowning, like Taemin was the only thing that kept him from floating away, that could keep him here.  
Taemin waited a bit before he started to move and they both groaned into the kiss. It was good and so hot. Jongin’s breath ghosting over his lips, nearly touching but not enough. And whatever Jongin had said previously, it had been a lie. 

Jongin was a devil in the shape of an angel because he knew exactly how to move his hips to make Taemin lose control. The soft moans of ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ made Taemin’s blood boil, made his inner demon crave to give in. But Taemin was better than that, he was able to control himself and didn’t give into Jongin’s pleas, kept the rhythm of his thrusts slow and steady. He wanted to enjoy this as long as possible, wanted to make Jongin feel good.  
Taemin moved one hand under Jongin’s thigh, lifted him a bit upwards, changed the position and knew with Jongin’s hoarse scream that he found his most sensitive spot. Jongin panted, moaned, whimpered Taemin’s name like a mantra, his breath fanning over Taemin’s lips and he enjoyed every second of it. Jongin was like an open book to him, Taemin was able to read every emotion, every need on his face.

Taemin was getting closer to his climax, burying his face into Jongin’s neck to quieten his own sounds. But Jongin burrowed his hand in Taemin’s hair and pulled him up, which made the demon moan once again when the pain shot through his body. Jongin pressed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss and swallowed every sound Taemin made when he came. He pressed himself as close as possible to Jongin as the hot waves of his climax burned through his body. He could feel his energy coming back and when Jongin kept moving below him, Taemin brought one hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Jongin’s hard cock. He came after a few strokes with a high pitched moan.

They stayed like this for a moment, trying to calm their breaths before Taemin pulled out slowly and rolled onto his side, his eyes never leaving Jongin. He brought his hand to his mouth and started to lick Jongin’s release away. The younger rolled over, hiding his blushing cheeks in Taemin’s shoulder while the demon chuckled quietly, his free arm wrapping around Jongin’s lower back.

“That’s disgusting, Taemin-ah.”

“It keeps me alive,” he answered easily before he pulled the blanket over them. “Take a rest Jonginnie.” His fingers teased over Jongin’s ass. “I’d like to have another round with you in a bit.”

“You are greedy.” 

“Comes with the job description. I am a demon after all.”

Jongin lifted his head and met Taemin’s eyes. “Yeah, but you are my demon now.”

Taemin blushed furiously.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take a Breath, Close Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256195) by [LostinThisIndigoGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy)




End file.
